justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)
Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) by ''A.R. Rahman and the Pussycat Dolls featuring Nicole Scherzinger ''is featured on the Best Buy edition of Just Dance 2, which is an NTSC exclusive; it is also featured on Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of for both regions and on Just Dance Now with a remake. Appearance of the dancer A woman with long maroon hair in a side ponytail, silver earrings, a red and purple short saree with blue borders, and purple patent stiletto knee-length boots. She also has maroon lipstick. In Just Dance Now, she has a very different color palette. She's glowing and her skin color is black then white. Her clothes are different. Same as her hair, it's light blue. At some points the dancer goes black again, same as her hair and some her clothes. Background A small town outside in the night. Behind the dancer is a small truck vehicle with a light that flashes. In Greatest Hits/Best Of, confetti rains down . In Just Dance Now, the background is a different one. It is a town that goes maroon and cerulean. And there are colorful glass shards that are flying. Gold Moves Both of them: Quickly throw your arms partially out; done during "So take it!" and the last "Jai ho!" line. Appearances in Mashups: ''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) ''is featured in the following mashups: * Crucified (JD4) * I Like It (JD4) * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)(JD4) * Jamaican Dance (JD3) * Limbo (JD2014) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) * Super Bass (JD4) * thatPOWER (JD2014) Captions In Puppet/Party Master Modes, the dancer appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Bollywood Circle * Pray For Parvati * Bombay Hips * Indian Wave * Darjeeling Express * Calling Ganesh * Feel Bollywood Trivia *The dancer and dance routine look similar to the video. * The boots the dancer is wearing are the same as Heart of Glass's. * This Is the 2nd Pussycat Dolls song having When I Grow Up in Just Dance 2 as the first. * Everything in Jai Ho! is different in Just Dance Now except for the choreography. Dancer's clothing, pictograms (including the color), background, lyric color, and glove color is different from the original. In short, it was improved. It was a HD remake. * This is the first song that is included in 4 games not being a DLC on any games. * So far, The Pussycat Dolls songs all have solo females. * A. R. Rahman's voice saying "Jai Ho!" is not included in the lyrics in the Just Dance 2 version and the Greatest Hits Version, but it is included in the Just Dance Now Version. Gallery jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) OH MY GOD 2.jpg|JD Now HD Remake OH MY GOD.jpg|Another photo Of The HD Remake OMG 4.jpg|The updated Just Dance Now version, now the dancer turns black JH JDNOW DANCER.png|The Just dance Now HD Remake Dancer. Screenshot_2014-10-02-14-49-04-1-1.png Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Black-and-white dancers Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Bollywood Songs Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:00's Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 2